TUMBLR HIGH SCHOOL
by cispeoplearetrash
Summary: The dream. The journey. The destiny. Tumblr High School.
1. The Cis Male

[TRIGGER WARNING: suicide mention, death mention, rape mention, cis people, violence]

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic! It;s based on Steven Universe aka THE GRATEST SHOW EVER MADE! Seriously if you aren't watching it you need to kill yourself. This is 2 all the trans POC out there, luv U all ^_^

* * *

Hi my name is Garnet and I am a proud lesbian transgender POC. I am currently 18 years old and I go to a special high school. Named afta Tumblr, the greatset site EVER, this school is called Tumblr High School. Our school is a safe space for all female transgender POCs. There are no men, no cis people, no truscum, and no crackers. I was wearing my "Down With Cis" shirt to school today. A lot of cis men started to catcall at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

I was walking 2 school with Amethyst and Pearl, my best friends and fellow trans POCs. Amethyst advocates for fat acceptance and is a sex worker. Pearl is a Jew (dey count as POC) and is in love with our teacher, Miss Quartz. They were both wearing "Die Cis Scum" shirts. Amethyst was talking to Pearl about a incidennt that had happened last night

"So I was a McDonalds and the white cis cashier was totally fatphobic! he said i was to fat to eat there and called me fat slurs! it was really triggering."

"Don't worry," I repluked, "he's only a cis male. I'll send out a signal boost to warn people about this fat-hatting establushenmt. He'll be fired soon, that stupid fucking cracker.".

Well anyway we were at school. Our teacher, Ms. Quartz, is a African overweight POC. Pearl is smitten. By Ms. Quarts. Pearl looks longingly at her large rolls of fat. She begins to get erection when suddenly announcement.

"I have an announcement to make 2 al uf U. we have a new student for U 2day." She carries da new student. I gasped…it was a fucking white male!

"Dis is out new student, Steven Universe. He is the first white cis male studen to ever bee inrolled here Ms. Quartz explanees."

The whole class started to cry. "i im liiitter rrally shak ing rigt nnow this istt ooo muc h4 mee!" Amethyst say.

"Do nut worry. He will not do anything wrong and if he does he will be expulled." But i did not trust this Steven. we were al afraid he mite rape us or kill us. Steven sat in the desk next to me and looked at me with his evil cis male eyes. "Hi my nayme is Steven i'm new he said." This was literal violence!

"Fuck off, you dumb fucking cis male whitey asshole cracker." I was so fucking angry...

* * *

A/N: What will happen to Tumblr High School. Leave good reviews and find out!


	2. The Principle

[TRIGGER WARNING: suicide mention, microaggressions, patriarchial themes, rape, cis people]

A/N: Stop laughing! This is supposed to be a serius story with r. serious issuoes! You islamaphobic crackers need to shut up OR kill urselfs! Shoutout to all trans people, U ROCK!

* * *

We in Gender Studies class. Amethyst and Me were talking about how to get rid of the Shitlord Steven. He was currently giving Pearl the evil Male Gaze, but Pearl was too busy listening to how sexah Ms. Quartz was.

"We need to get that fucking cis cracker expulled." I say. Amethyst nodded lethargically in agreement.

"I say we go to the principul's offic eand have him kicked out IMMEDIATELY." Amethyst say. We both agreed to this plan.

"Ms. Quarts we have to use the WOMEN'S bathroom," says me and Amethyst. We are proud transwimyn and hav the right to use the RIGHT AND PROPER bathroom, unlike what Patrick Lloyd "Pat" McCrory, the 74th Governor of North Carolina say.

"Ok, you are free to do so, there are free tampon dispensers in there." Ms. Quartz replied satrically. Me Amethyst got up and leave. I was really offended.

"That ally Ms. Quartz was really problematic back there," I said confirmationally, "mentioning the fucking tampon dispenser. She must think we use tampons, when we have no Fucking need 4 them"

"I agree," Amethyst said. "She committed a HORRENDOUS microaggression. We will have to confront her later."

I nodded in agreement understatedly. As beautiful proud transwomyn, we do not have vaginas, as filthy cis people do, but rather beautiful long penises. I love to masturbate until my tasty cum spews out all over my thick cock. Mine is 8 inches long when fully erect. In fact, as Amethyst and I wer holdin' hands down tha hallway 2 the prinicple's office, I saw her begin to sprout a bulge. Her cock was at least a foot long, and I was dying to suck on it and taste's Amethyst's delicious cum. But we wer waiting for a special occasion to lose to each other's vergenitiy.

We got to Principel's office. But The Pricipal wasn't there. Instead it was…..Mayor Dewey!

"HEY WHERE THE FUCK IS MS. Priyanka Maheswaran (c I spelled that)!" Pearl shouted with loud.

"She haz quit her job as Princeipal of this schüle." Meyer Dewey reply. "She went to teach at tha Kindergarten (geddit Bcuz the Kinderrgarden is where da gems were made and is used a lot in the show?) and has hired me in replacement." This development wus to much for Amethyst to handle, and she had another panik attack.

"hhelpp mem immm suuupp eer afraaai d off houuurr nenwe pricibnaeipal!" Amethyst blarted. She waz emotionally crying profusely.

I could not believe what was happening! How could a straight, white, cis, male, infiltrate our safe space? I was comtempting how this culd have happendd when suddenly…...Dewey was stare raping Pearl!

"HEY WHUT THE FUCK ARE U DOING MISTER!" I screem at Dewey, trying to claw his eyes away from Pearl. Pearl and Amethyst were both crying and having panic attacks now. They were rolling on the floor egregiously.

"We are leaving and getting away from your toxic male gaze!" I shouted ragiliy. I had some trouble moving Pearl and Amethyst 500 pound curvy bodies out of the room, but I blocked da vue of Pearl n' Amythest from Meyor Dewey.

"We need to get that fucking cis cracker fired," Amethyst said. I sighed. This was the worst day ever! Our school was being infltrited by the patriarchy! What are we going to do now I thought.


	3. Lunch Time

[TRIGGER WARNING: cis people, violence, death mention]

A/N: Stop laffing! Like I said. This is a v. serious story with SUPER serious issues! You don't even know what will happen yet so fuck off cissies! Now this chapta will be mor lighthearted, but THAT STILL DOESN'T give you a excuse to flam!

* * *

I was so sad. Our pour school had been infiltrated by the Cis Menace. Pearl and Amethyst were cryin in a corner about itt. Pearl was crying because she had just been eye raped by da evil Princepil Doowey. She might even have PTSD from this encounter! Amethyst was contempting her.

"Don't worry, everyfing wil be alright." Amethyst cooed in a seductiv voice, touching Pearl crotch. Pearl feel safe in Amethyst tuch, and starts to feel aroused. They kiss, but because Pearl is saving her first time for Ms. Quartz, they recutlanty break away.

"Ok womyn now it is lunch time so it's time to go to the cafeteria." I said to the loving duel. Amythest and Pearl got up and smeled happilli.

We got to the cafeteria. We went to the very big doors so that the 500 pound Amethyst and Pearl could fit through. I am only 375 pounds, so I could fit through the smaller doors, butt I did not want to look like I wuz anorexic.

We got in line. They only served vegan and gluten-free food at the cafeteria. Lapiz Lazul was the lunch lady.

"Hi lapiz, what is on the menu 2day?" Asked Pearl.

"2day we have black tofu and grain-free pasta wif Okra sauce!" shout Lapiss.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" scream Amethyst. They ate it all up.

We sat down to eat with Peridot and Jasper. Oh hi fuckers they said. We sat down while Pearl and Jasper made out hotly. They are both trannsgender POCs, but Jasper don't take any hormones yet. Her long mustache rubbed against Peridot kute face.

"Jasper came really hard last night," Peridot interrogated. "Her 14 inch dick felt so good up my ass." Jasper smilied pridefully. Everyone in the cafeteria clapped cuz Peridot and Jasper wer so lovely 2gether.

Suddenly Steven came. He sat at our table with a evil look in his eyes. He had brought lunch, and his mom had packed him a HAM sandwich on WHITE bread. We were furious.

"Hey u can't bring meat into the cafeteria!" Pearl shout but Steven keeps eating his sandwich evilly. Amethyst began to cry tears of estrogen down her pallid face.

"Don't wurry girls I handle this" I say in a heroic accent. Suddenly I sucker-punch Steven in the face. He falls to the ground bleeding.

"Hey what was that for?" He asked stupidly but I just got on the ground and kept punching him. The whole cafeteria started to stand up and cheer.

"Fuck you you stupid uguly white cissy male!" I scream in anger as he starts to lose conscienceness. I pick him up and slam his body on one of the lunch tables. I threw his lunch out the window and started to beat him with his Cookie Cat lunchbox.

"YAAAAAS KWEEEN BEAT HIS CRACKER ASS!" Amethyst shouts and so did everyone else. The whole cafeteria was hootering and holling now. Steven was crying now.

"plz stop!" he said but I didn't stop. "This is what you get for being a white cis cracker, stupid male!" I said as I was beating him. AFTER a couple minutes I got bored. His whole body was black and blue. Amethyst and Pearl had taken his clothes and ripped dem up. Everyone started to laugh at his pink underwear.

"Stupid fragile masculinity!" I shouted as he ran out of the cafeteria crying. Lapiz Lazil came and dumped ALL of the okra sauce on him as he was leaving. The whole cafeteria started to chant my name. I had saved them.

"U R a hero now!" Amethyst and Pearl say. Maybe today wasn't so bad after all!


	4. Burd Hunt

[TRIGGER WARNING: cis people, violence, rape mention]

A/N: What does everyone think if I put this fic on AO3. If I get 2 good reviews I will! PS If you fla transphobic MRA!

* * *

It had been six dais since the Attack on Steven. He hadd not shown up to school since then. Everyone clapped loudly.

Anyway, some other people and me were discussing teh new Ghostbusters movie (A/N: EVERYONE GO SEE IT! IT IS THE BEST MOVIE OF THE YEAR AND PROBABLY ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES OF ALL TIME! IT IS THE GREATEST!).

"Kate McKinnon is so fucking hott." Ms. Quartz explained. I agreed with her understandably.

"Garnet please report to the Princepul's office" said the laudspeaker. I was so scarred! I had to face princpal doowey again and I was fighted that he mite rape me!

I walked slowly to Duey's office. Instead he had painted the walls black and had hong up pastures of violent rapists, such as Paul McCarknety and Phill Collinz.

"Cum have a seat he said." I did resentfully.

"Now, we need to talk about your recent behavior in this school," he said in an evil voice. I didn't listen to what he was saying, I was so afraid!

"…what you did to Steven Universe the other day was completely unacceptable, do you understand that?"

I was startled, I shook my head and begun to cry.

"Don't play the victum card here, Miss Garnet. I would have you expelled, but the board of directors wunt allowitt…"

I didn't hear more after that, I was crying because I was about to be raped.

"… just don't behave like that again. You are free to go."

I jolted. My face fell off. He was letting me go? I ran out of his rape dungeon faster b4 he could change his mind…

* * *

Later Pearl was gunna bust some caps in a nigga's ass. She was in the bird hunting club shooting Spearows and Pidgey's from POKEMON (A/N: POKEMON GO FUCKING SUCKS! IT'S MADE BY TRANSMISOGYNISTIC WHITE PEOPLE! DON'T FUCKING PLAY IT! READ MY CALLOUT POST! WAKE UP YOU SHEEPLE!). I told her what happened in Principle Dew's office.

"That fucking bastard!" Pearl shouted with rage. We need to get that rapist exposed! She shooted shouting down 217 bird pokomen with a magnum 44 assault rifle.

She shot down some other cis male birds, when suddenly we heard some crying in da foest. Pearl was alertative.

"We better find out what that crying is!" Pearl sed. "It might be a neckbeard white MRA who's crying over his erectile dysfunction!"

We ran to where the crying was in order to make fun of the comic-con neckbeard. But it wasn't a cis male. It was actually a super-hot transgender womyn! She was naked and cryin in a corner. Her penis was a foot long and was super-erect. U culd see it bulging from her panties. I had wanted to fuck her but it looks like she was inn vulnerable sitauytine.

"What's wrong?" Pearl said, pointing a gun at her face.

"BAW-HAW!" SHE CRIDE. SHE WAS IN TOTal shock and hadd PTSD. "M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M—M—M-M-M-MM—MM!" she mumbud.

"What the fuck happened." I said snarkaliy, argry that she wasn't responding.

"PRINCPAL DEWEY RAPED ME!" She screamd! Pearl, Amethyst and me gasped.


End file.
